


Skinny Dipping

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Going for a swim. Care to join me?"</p><p>"Join you? Magnus, someone could see us!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

"What-what are you doing?" Alec asked, staring in shock as the warlock started to shed his clothes.

"Going for a swim," Magnus replied with a smirk as he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. "Care to join me?"

"Join you? Magnus, someone could see us!" Alec said, looking around wildly. It was late, but someone could still walk by.

"That's half the fun of it," Magnus said, talking off towards the water. "Come on!"

Alec watched his boyfriend as he splashed about in the lake. Magnus realized that Alec was not join him moved towards the pier where Alec was still sitting. "Would you feel better if I glamoured us?"

"I just-I've never done this before," Alec replied, looking at the water a little uneasy.

"Swam late at night or gone skinny dipping?" Magnus asked, walking his fingers up Alec's leg. "Okay, you don't have to get naked. You could keep your shorts on if you want to."

Alec looked at his boyfriend, then glanced around again. They were at a cabin Magnus had rented for them to go on vacation and he knew that the nearest person was miles away. His eyes fell on the water again as he remembered Isabelle pushing him out the door and telling him to have fun.

Finally, he stood up and pulled his shirt off. Magnus whistled and Alec couldn't help but blush. He took a deep breath before pushing his shorts down, shivering slightly as the cool night air hit him. He dared a glance at Magnus who smiled at him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," He said before jumping into the water. When he came back up, Magnus pulled him in for a kiss.

"See? Not so bad, is it?"

"Someone could still see us."

"Oh Alexander, live a little," Magnus said, splashing him with water and laughing as he swam away. Alec took off after him, the two of them splashing and chasing each other, their laughter echoing.


End file.
